Exception
by chubbynlite
Summary: Jazmine finally gets the chance to wash Huey's monstrous fro. Huey gets butterfly clips in his hair and boobs on his back, what more can you ask for in a Juey story?


After years of begging, six, to be exact, Jazmine had finally convinced Huey to let her wash his hair. She couldn't remember how long she's wanted to run her fingers through his tall afro, massage his scalp... She was giddy with excitement, truthfully. She had woken up, 9 AM on a Saturday morning remembering that she had to be over at Huey's in an hour. So she showered, did her hair and got dressed. She took the time to eat a bowl of cereal with her mom, since Tom was at work already. It wasn't until she was halfway out the door that she remembered:

The Freeman's most likely didn't have all the hair products that Huey's hair would need. She sucked her teeth and ran back up the steps, and in the process taking nearly half her bathroom with her. Shampoo, clarifying shampoo, conditioner, deep conditioners, leave-ins, oils, her favorite wide tooth combs. No way in the world did those boys know the importance of caring for natural hair.

Five minutes later, she was standing at the Freeman's door, a bag full of hair products on her arm and a smile on her face. Mr. Freeman swung the door open, "Well, hell-ooo cutiepie, who you here for?"

Jazmine smiled, "I'm doing Huey's hair Mr. Freeman."

"Really? Bout goddamn time." He let Jazmine in and yelled for Huey, who came out of the living room somberly. "C'mon Jazmine let's get this over with." He grunted and Riley snickered in the background over a bowl of cereal. "Nigga you gay, gettin yo hair done n shit."

Jazmine giggled, "Riley... I've been doing your hair since you were 8." That shut the 14 year old up pretty quick. "Let's go Huey." Jazmine grabbed his arm and tugged him into the kitchen. She ordered him to go get a chair, a towel and a t-shirt he didn't mind getting a little wet. No doubt that it'd get a little messy once his hair was wet.

To her surprise he came down shirtless, making her blush, saying that he didn't want any of his shirts wet and brought a chair from the dining room next to the sink. He sighed, "so what do you want me to do?"

"Sit down like a good boy and let me part your hair." He nodded and did exactly as she said. Jazmine took her time parting and separating Huey's... monstrous fro. There was no other word for it. You'd think the boy would pick his hair every now and then but no... It was a tangled mess. "You didn't pick your hair on purpose, didn't you?" She had a feeling he had a smug look on his face. She's never seen Huey without his Black Power fist pick and all of a sudden it hadn't made an appearance? Pfft, Huey's game wouldn't stop her.

She had to bring out the big guns. Conditioner. She lathered, spread and prayed to everything that it would give the comb enough slip to comb through Huey's thick hair without ripping half of it out. Gladly enough, it did. He would probably kill her if he went bald because of this.

Ten minutes and four parts later, Jazmine had him lean over the sink to start washing his hair. She turned on the water, testing the heat and getting everything she needed to wash his hair properly. Of course Jazmine had to stand up on her tip toes to reach, causing her chest to rub against his back in a more than pleasing manner. He grunted and tried to think of anything but Jazmine. He settled on the time when Granddad had him taking pictures in his speedos. That instantly took all of his excitement away.

Jazmine worked her way through Huey's hair, ends to the root, root to the ends. Her fingers rubbed his scalp in the right way and caused shivers to run down his spine every now and then. He grunted and leaned more into the sink. "Hey Huey?" Jazmine chirped as she rinsed the shampoo out the first part, clipped it up and went to work on the next part. He arched his eyebrow but remembered she couldn't see him, "Hm?"

"I'm doing a pretty good job aren't I?" He could practically hear the smile on her voice. "I mean, your hair really needed a good wash. It's so dry! We'll have to deep condition it... And you need a haircut, you have way too many split ends..." Huey cut her off, "Jazmine, most guys don't care about that."

"Yeah but... If you don't take care of your fro it can't really look nice, you know?" Her breasts rubbed against his back over and over again as she finished washing and conditioning his long hair and turned off the water. Boy was he gonna need more than just a cold shower tonight.

Jazmine clapped her hands together and smiled. "Alright, we can do the next part in the living room, if you want."

"Yeah, I guess." He stood and got up, towel over his shoulders and hair resting well past his shoulders. He watched her grab a comb and a jar and then followed her into the living room. She plopped down on the couch. It took a minute for him to realize that he was supposed to sit in between her legs. He gulped, praying his little 'friend' wouldn't decided to come for a visit and sat down between her legs.

"Hold on I have to go to the bathroom." She got up and made a beeline straight towards the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived though, since Riley came down the steps. The cackling that Riley did made Huey want to punch him square in his chest. Riley was bent over, hugging his sides and he was laughing so hard it sounded like he couldn't breathe. The look of his brother with pink and purple butterfly clips in his hair was _too_ damn funny. Riley would never let him live this down. "Shut the hell up Riley!" Huey shouted and stood up. Then Jazmine came around the corner. "What's so funny?"

Huey sat back down and Riley waved his hand and walked back up the steps, laughing his ass off. Huey didn't get was so funny because Jazmine did Riley's hair damn near four time a month and always had clips in his hair. Jazmine shrugged and made her way back to the couch. She sat on the couch with her legs around Huey and got to work parting and detangling Huey's hair again before she put on the deep condition. If only Huey would let her take pictures! She giggled at the sight and let one section down, and started to apply deep condition to the ends and worked her way up to his roots before clipping up that section again. She did the same to the other parts and smiled when the job was finally done. Jazmine wiped her hands off on the towel on Huey's shoulders and slid a hair cap over his hair.

"Jazmine? What the hell is this on my head?" Huey muttered. Said girl shrugged, "its a shower cap. it's good for your hair, something about body heat and steam and hair cuticles. Anyways, you'll be waiting for thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later the pair was back at the sink. Huey had spent at least fifteen of those minutes debating whether or not he wanted to try what Riley did. It wouldn't be wrong would it? But then again his brothers feelings and his feelings for Jazmine were completely different. Her boobs all on his chest would send him into a frenzy, honestly. "Uh, Jazmine? Leaning over the sink like that hurt my chest." Jazmine tilted her head to the side. "Really? Your brother says the same exact thing." Then she shrugged it off, and smiled. "I would think that leaning like that would hurt your back." And God almighty did it hurt. Huey was practically bent over backwards in the sink, but the way Jazmine pressed up against him made the pain more than worth it. Waaaaay more than worth it.

Huey sighed heavily. He might as well have been as perverted as Riley's dumb ass. "What's wrong Huey?" Jazmine asked while she scratched his scalp with a mix of the pads of her fingers and her nails. Huey felt his eyes almost roll in the back of his head. Who knew letting someone else wash your hair would ever feel this good? The only person who ever washed his hair other than him was his mom, and that had been so long ago he could barely remember it. Huey shrugged. "Nothin'. Can we go to the hill after this?"

"Yeah, sure." She blushed, knowing that it was probably nothing important. She wished sometimes that Huey would've confessed his feelings for her – if he'd had any for her in the first place. She highly doubted it. Jazmine brushed off the thoughts of Huey, more than glad that she was able to be his friend and focused on his fro. Since deep conditioner was harder to get out than regular hair conditioner, Jazmine spent an extra few minutes to make sure the product was actually out Huey's hair. She squeezed as much water as she could out of his hair and let him sit up. "Alright, almost done Freeman." She smiled and pointed him towards the chair. She searched in her bag for her leave-in conditioner, coconut oil and her favorite moisturizing cream.

Huey sat on the chair catching water droplets with his towel and getting some of the water out of his ears. It didn't take long for Jazmine to finish putting everything in his hair and it felt good to just have her hands in his hair. Had he known it was this great, he probably would've given in to her a few years back. Jazmine went through the motions of applying the leave-in, then oil, then cream to Huey's hair. She took her time working it into his hair because he obviously needed it by the look of his. While his hair was soft, the ends were damn near fried. She needed to teach this boy about _proper_ hair care before he went bald. She giggled at the thought of him being bald as she finished his hair.

.

"What's so funny?" Huey arched an eyebrow. Jazmine shrugged as her giggles turned into laughter. "N-nothing! Just picture you bald!" Another round of laughter occurred and had anyone else been laughing their asses off at the thought of him _bald_ they would've been six feet under. Except when it came to Jazmine, he'd make an exception for her anytime.

 **This is crap, I'm not a writer! The ending is lowkey corny but I wanted to end it off there and call it a day. On the plus side, can you guys imagine doing Huey's hair? I'd gladly use all of my Shea Moisture on taming that fro. *_***


End file.
